The Library
by BlueDreams2
Summary: Bella is spending her Saturday studying in the Library. She's trying to write an essay but she can't concentrate. Her concentration only gets worse when someone else arrives to study. All Human. One Shot.


_**The Library.**_

It's Saturday morning and where else would I be but at the Library. Whilst most other people would be out shopping or sleeping off a hangover, I was in my favourite place. I could never study at home, my room mates Alice and Rose would always distract me. I needed to keep up with my studying if I was serious about getting my degree.

It's not just where I go to study, I just generally love the library. I'm a proud book worm and a library to me is like a sweet shop to kids. A place full of books was like heaven to me. Alice and Rose always joke that I must be thirty years older than them. I didn't mind. Books have always been my escape. There is nothing like a good book to take your mind off of reality.

I was sat in my usual spot, writing an essay on how the English language had evolved over the centuries, when I heard someone sit down opposite me. No one is usually here on a Saturday, must be someone getting some last minute studying done. I didn't bother to look up.

Twenty minutes later and I had forgot that someone else was there, until they spoke.

"Excuse me." The voice said.

I looked up and came face to face with the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. I must have been staring as he spoke again.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you but my pen has run out, I don't suppose you have a spare?" He smiled, apologetically, gesturing to my pencil case.

"Um, sure, here you go." I found a spare pen out and passed it over to him, feeling a spark when our hands touched. Oh stop it Bella! He just asked for a pen, not your hand in marriage!

"Thanks! You're a life saver.!" He grinned and went back to his studying.

Brilliant. How was I meant to concentrate now when all I could see was the handsome stranger sat opposite me. He didn't look like the kind of guy I would expect to be in a library at the weekend. I know that sounds narrow minded but he just looks like the type of guy you expect to be out partying with pleanty of girls. I must have been away in my own little world, as I heard him laugh. I looked up and he was smiling.

"Trouble concentrating?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and stretching.

I blushed, "Yeah, I'm not normally too bad at writing essays but this one is just so boring." I explained.

"What is it on?"

"How the English language has evolved over the centuries." I sighed, resting my head on my hand.

"Wow," he laughed, "that does sound boring."

"I know! How about you?"

"I'm trying to get a head start on my revision. I'm studying for a History degree. I know it sounds boring..."

"Not at all, I love 's what I want to study next." I smiled, this guy was something else. I swear I must be dreaming. I never usually found it this easy to talk to guys.

"Really?" He smiled, looking at me, "My friends think I'm mad. They'd rather spend their weekends partying, not studying."

"Mine too!" I laughed.

"I'm Edward." He laughed, extending his hand.

"Bella." I replied, shaking his hand and smiling.

We spent the next hour or so talking about what we were studying, what we did in our spare time, favourite films, you name it, we talked about it. This guy really did seem perfect. Not only was he mind blowingly handsome, but he loved to read, he had a passion for history and his favourite place was the Library too.

"Wow, is that the time? I better be going, I'm supposed to be meeting some mates." He smiled, packing his things away.

"Oh, ok. Sorry for distracting you from your revision." I smiled, I wasn't sorry at all, the only thing I was sorry about was that he was leaving.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled and I melted inside. "It was a nice distraction."

He stood up and grabbed his bag, pushing his chair in.

"It was nice to meet you Bella." He said.

"You too Edward" I smiled, wishing he would stay.

"See you around." He said as he turned towards the exit.

I watched him leave and sighed. Back to my exciting essay. Where was I?

I heard the door open again and looked up, he was back!

"Hello again." He said, smiling.

"Hi?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tomorrow?" He asked.

I blushed, and did a little dance inside, "I'd love to"

"Great! Can I have your number? I'll ring you tomorrow and we can arrange it." He smiled, passing me his phone.

I typed in my number and handed it back to him. He grinned at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then, Bella. I'm looking forward to it." And with one more dazzling smile he left. There was no way I would be able to concentrate on studying now.

It's official, I really do love the Library!

* * *

><p><em>This was my first one shot. Just a little something I was daydreaming about.<em>

_I hope it was ok. Please review, it would mean a lot to mean._

_Thanks, _

_BlueDreams2_


End file.
